


Bite Me

by GBDarkCandy



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, M/M, Vampires, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:53:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27950318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GBDarkCandy/pseuds/GBDarkCandy
Summary: Can you know what's behind someone's smile?It can be enchanting, sweet and their lips can be as tempting as the best liquor. But in the same way as a tasteful drink can make you lose control of how much you take,  you can be drowned to a danger you won't escape.[IMPORTANT]The characters used in this story do not belong to any of us, Allen Walker and Kanda Yuu, just as any other characters mentioned are from D.Gray-Man series, owned by Katsura Hoshino.--------------------------------------------||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||-------------------------------------------------------This Alternative Universe occurs in modern times and the plot is an original idea we came with as a background story for our cosplay photos.Allen Walker cosplay was done by me, while Kanda Yuu was performed by Ren. You can find our work in the following IG accounts: @_.coskyandi._ and @kanda.yuu.kun.
Relationships: Kanda Yuu & Allen Walker, Kanda Yuu/Allen Walker
Kudos: 18





	1. Prologue

There's a very famous organisation that deals with supernatural occurrences, they made their name along history by solving mysteries and capturing or killing different kinds of monsters that live in this world. This organisation's name is Black Order.

The supernatural field has a lot of inhabitants as elementals, vampires, werewolves, ghosts and demons (akumas). Many people do not believe in their existence, others need to live with such creatures and still others are witnesses of their cruelties. Believing in the unusual is not something that belongs to modern times.

These supernatural creatures are as organized as humans and some even have representatives who attend conferences in the Black Order. However, there is another organization that ordinary people have no knowledge of: the Noah clan.

Noah's clan is made up of beings from another dimension who have no physical body, which leads them to possess the body of humans in order to exist on the material plane. These beings had their homeland destroyed and taken by hatred, they yearn to do the same with the Earth. They have influence over governments and because they have access to what is invisible, they use demons (akumas) to not only possess humans, but to cause huge catastrophes.

It is a constant battle of forces with ups and downs, however, you will never see anything in the newspapers or broadcast in the news. Several murders? Serial killers? Several disappearances? Human trafficking? Wars starting from nothing? Human nature? Or is it?

If you ever find anything unusual or feels like there's something happening around you, you just need to write a letter addressed to Black Order and drop it in any mailbox on the streets; and they will come to you. There are rumors that mentioning them on your social media may also work.


	2. A New Case in NY

After a long period without occurrences, complaints started to arrive one after another from New York. A horde of unusual cases was going on. Dry bodies could be found on the streets and the number of unexplained disappearances was growing every day. They needed to do something about it.

As of late, there were letters describing a mysterious white-haired figure showing up at night. It was noticeable because of it's red pentacle-shaped scar and a demonic-looking arm. It was just seen around the city at night, but this creature was merciless, ruthless and even though some people tried to kill it, it seemed immortal. As soon as people noticed it's presence, they knew it was up to no good. Of course all the suspicions about the disappearances and corpses fell over this creature.

The superiors suspected that it was a vampire or some kind of creature that feeds itself with blood or with humans. They couldn't send just anyone to deal with this, so they chose a trustworthy hunter, Yuu Kanda, someone who was just as hard to die as a vampire.

If only the government knew that something close to the perfect soldier had already been created. It was an obscure project from the past that ended up being vetoed after a huge disaster in the labs. Using ancestral magic and technology, the body of this hunter could regenerate and live for one or more centuries and when the body was no longer good, his consciousness was transferred to a new one.

Cloning and life extension, two taboos today. However, the procedure was not perfect, it took time to adapt to the new body and sometimes the memories were corrupted. And if you ask Kanda why he doesn't run away or stop it, the answer would be simple: because he likes his job.

He had just arrived from a mission when he received the envelope with the new designation. Holding the black envelope with the red seal, Kanda knew the case was serious. Apparently, he would have to hunt down a creature that was said to be cursed, powerful, unkillable, but also beautiful. The creature was suspected of a series of unusual disappearances and deaths.

After a few hours of flight from the base to New York, he arrived at dusk. Checking his mission diary, he took a taxi to the reported area. Two days ago the finders reported sightings of the unidentified entity in the Chinatown of Lower Manhattan near Walker St. and Canal St. around 5 p.m. Around this time of year the sun was still out at 5 PM, so it was assumed that the thing could move during daylight, something unusual for vampires, but not exactly impossible. It is now the 21st Century after all.

Walking along the street market, in a first look, there was nothing uncommon. People walked through the streets dyed by the warm colors of the sky.

This bustling urban setting... it looked, sounded and even smelled familiar to him. People yelling on the street at each other, cars honking hopelessly trapped in a gridlock. A pickpocket stole someone's wallet. People haven't changed much in centuries... The world was still just as cold and ruthless as it ever was.

Kanda did not need to find a place to stay because the Order already reserved a room for him, which was why he went directly to the location of the latest sightings.

Passing by some stalls, he stopped in front of an old lady to ask what she knew, what she had seen or heard that was weird. Old people always had something to say and they're usually wise.

As far as he could understand, this creature could be found near the pubs, near food stalls or while you were walking alone in some alley. It was silent, appearing just like a ghost. No one knew where it lived.

Sighing, the hunter thought that he didn't like to depend upon luck. Since he was there, he should start with the food stalls perhaps.

"Hmm, excuse me Sir, are you new around here? I've never seen you in this market before" - A kind voice echoed right by his side, surprising him.

This was unusual considering that Kanda was an engineered being, equipped with enhanced senses -- and on top of that he had several lifetimes' worth of martial arts training under his belt. In short, he was not the sort of person you could quietly walk up to without being noticed. And yet, Kanda could not sense this man approaching him. It was as if he had materialized out of thin air next to him.

He turned around to see who it was and suddenly an intense brilliance filled his vision, the kind of brilliance like sunlight reflecting on the rippling water of a lake.

It was a young man, perhaps 20 years of age at most. Pale skin, like white jade. Light blonde hair? No, his hair was so light it was almost silverish in color. And his lips had a charming reddish tint and were curved in a warm smile.

But what caught Kanda's eyes were his eyes.... they were uncanny, light hazel... almost gold in color. And they drew him in... like he couldn't help but look at them. And the longer he looked into them, the more powerful the draw.

Shaking the powerful gaze, he answered gruffly: "It's not your business." The man was just -- bright. Now that he managed to peel his eyes off of the stranger's eyes, Kanda did notice that his clothes were just a tad strange. Not that there is ever any strange thing in New York. But still, the materials were not the kind you would find in stores of modern times. It's very high quality and handmade, very old school, and this was something only he would notice -- because he remembered his past life, when he lived in the century when fabrics were made this way.

"Oh, you're right. But are you sure that you don't need help? You seem lost."

"Yeah, I'm sure." He sighed in annoyance. " Look, is it common for New Yorkers to offer help to strangers like this?" he said. That comment was clearly meant to be sarcastic, but the pale stranger took the bait.

"Not that much, not unless they want something from you." - The smaller one answered in a laughing tone - "The thing is, you picked my interest, so I came to you. If you don't need any help it's good, I'll let you alone but... I have the feeling we'll see each other again."

Winking in the hunter's direction, he turned around and walked away, with his long light hair waving with the wind as he disappeared into the crowd.

Frowning, Kanda kept track of his figure until he couldn't be seen anymore. He thought that there was something off about him. And then a moment later everything finally clicked together. White skin, white hair, red scar on the face, shows up at night! Okay so maybe it's not dark yet, and he didn't exactly see the red arm... but everything else matched!.

Damn it, he thought, clicking his tongue, he dashed in that guy's direction, cursing himself for not noticing it earlier. Even after walking all around the streets and alleys, he wasn't able to find him. It was a matter of minutes, how could he walk so far as not to be found?

He was tired, it was after midnight, it would be best to go to the hotel and study the case better. Following this plan, he checked into the hotel and met a finder at the reception, where he received some files and a USB drive.

After taking a shower and sitting at the desk, Kanda sighed while looking at the photo on his cell phone. They managed to take a picture of that guy while they were talking in the market. It was difficult to associate him with the crimes he was checking on the computer. The flash drive contained data from the forensic investigation and the files he received were bulletins and other reports from city officials.

But the truth was that since seeing him, he hadn't been able to get his face out of his mind.

Wearing his uniform again, Kanda took to the streets to continue his search. It was past 2:30 a.m and he didn't even see that guy's shadow. It was possible to identify several creatures of the night walking among the people on the streets, going unnoticed in the eyes of those who did not believe in its existence. But there was no sign of him.

After looking for another hour, he was feeling hungry and thirsty. It was time to choose somewhere to go and grab something to eat. Luckily for him, not too far from where he was, there was a lively pub with classical music playing.

Taking a seat near the balcony, he was wondering what to order when he heard the same kind voice again.

"Oh, we met sooner than I thought Sir. Did you find what you were looking for?"

He looked towards the source of the voice where he saw the man he had been looking for, sitting there - two barstools away from him. Once again as if he had just materialized there. Kanda was sure he didn't see anyone sitting there when he came in. So this silver-haired man must have walked up to the chair and sat down, without him noticing. It was odd.

"I think so." Kanda answered vaguely, taking a better look at the stranger.

Under less harsh indoor lighting he could see that the man's skin wasn't as pale as it is with albinos. His eyes had a light yellow tone mixed with green. Around the eyes and specially his mouth had an attractive reddish colour, but the scar that crossed all the left side of his face stole the attention. Indeed, there was a red pentacle-shaped marking slightly hidden between the fringes of his silver hair.

It was him. It was the thing he was hunting.

But then again... if he was this frightening creature, why didn't people feel concerned with his presence there? It was odd. Even for New York.

Kanda did notice that he felt slightly more at ease than usual too. Hypnosis? Mind control? Those kinds of tricks rarely worked on him, and he knew this because he faced enemies with this kind of abilities before. Kanda was a genetically engineered being that wouldn't be so easily affected this way. Maybe the timbre of this creature's voice can affect a person's mood? Kanda decided to stay alert, realizing that the silver-haired man had a strange calming effect, and keeping in mind that whatever "tricks" it was, it worked even on him.

This creature, Kanda thought. He is quite interesting..... and rather beautiful too...

"Sir, if you stare at me any harder, I'd feel like you're looking at my soul." The silver-haired beauty joked, making a funny face. Which was.... adorable.

A bit embarrassed, the hunter cleaned his throat before scratching his head. He didn't realize that he was staring so hard.

"Can I ask your name, Sir?

"Kanda," he answered sullenly. "Yuu Kanda. And you are?"

The silver-haired one smiled until his eyes were the shape of the crescent moon. Which was again.... adorable.

"My name is Allen," he replied. "Allen Walker." And then he raised a finger and ordered two drinks from the bartender.

"Can I buy you a drink? Kanda?" - He asked politely before getting up to move to a closer seat.

The hunter thought about it and, against his better judgement, decided to test his luck and said: "Okay."

"So, what brings you to this part of the city? There's nothing too interesting around here," Allen asked, taking one of the glasses and sipping a bit.

Funny that he asks about this, Kanda thought. And so he decided to play a little bit of his own game. "Have you heard about the White-Haired Night Creature," Kanda asked. "You see, I'm a curious person, so I decided to come and see it with my own eyes." And as he asked this, his enhanced eyes are looking at those gold eyes, watching for the smallest change: a subtle pupillary reaction, changes in body language, micro-expressions in the face. But the reaction that he got couldn't be more dull.

"Hmmm... So that's it.... yes, I've heard about them, but people tend to exaggerate the truth you know." Allen placed the glass back on the table, and he looked down before gazing into the hunter's face with some concern - "I think it's better if you don't go beyond boundaries out of curiosity."

Now that is interesting, Kanda thought. Those words were of genuine concern. There was no mocking nor threat in the tone of the other man.

"Why do you say that?" Kanda asked, icy blue eyes narrowed ever so slightly,more out of curiosity than suspicion.

"It's dangerous. I'm just concerned that..." The pale stranger gostured at the sword in the brunette's waist, and he continued - "This might not be enough for you to deal with that."

It was not a surprise, but he still felt the chill creeping up his spine, Kanda confirmed that the stranger knew that he wasn't just a traveller, his words implied that it was no secret he was a hunter.

"I wouldn't be that sure."

"Hmm... If you say so ~." - Allen hummed before taking back the glass to drink more.

Kanda was a man who was quite accustomed to courting death... and he knew that the pale stranger was dangerous but he did not feel threatened by him. All about this guy was odd but at the same time, enticing. His eyes drew him in and his lips were tempting. His voice and expression were docile, but Kanda knew that logically, this was a dangerous Target. Without the will to keep the conversation, the hunter took his glass and started to drink. It wasn't beer; the smell was sweet, but the taste was citrus, really good!

He lost count of the amount he took of those, but the other one continued to keep him company, smiling and talking about random things about the city.

The other funny thing about this guy was the fact that Kanda didn't mind his company. And for a chronic misanthrope like Kanda, that was a very rare thing. The stranger was interesting and charming somehow. He spoke in an interesting way, it was not the commonly dull and superficial conversations that he often had to force himself to participate in.

It was difficult to keep in mind that he was the creature that he should hunt. It was complicated to keep guard and not feel comfortable around him.

"Oh! I like this song! Hey, Kanda, do you dance?" - Allen suddenly asked excitedly, grabbing the arm of the dark haired one.

"No. I don't. Go enjoy yourself."

"Aw, don't be like that, come on!" - Not accepting "no" as an answer, he dragged Kanda to the dance floor, putting one of his hands over his waist and holding the other.

"What's this?" - Kanda asked, slightly vexed.

"It's a dance, you know? A Waltz?"

Kanda did not respond to that snarky comment.

The silver-haired one giggled. "Don't worry, it's not difficult to learn. Just try to not step on my feet too much."

"I can't promise."

Sighing, the taller one compromised, because - well - frankly he just couldn't say no to the stranger. There was something genuine about him. Something real and relatable. He's strong but also vulnerable. And he's... innocent in a way. Something that Kanda hadn't sensed in any normal humans in a long time. He was lovable, annoyingly so.

But of course that they couldn't dance a waltz in the right way, not because they were drunk, since none of them could do this, but because they were clumsy. It was disastrous, but funny.

At some point, between their conversation, Kanda didn't know how or why, his lips were just taken by those reddish and smooth ones, making shivers run all over his body. Dammit, it was clearly a trap, but it was so good, so tasty...

As soon as the guy's arms wrapped around his neck and the kiss deepened, he knew that it was a bad decision. Risky. Something he would never do. Doing something like this with a potential target, this could pose a challenge. But then again, he could never resist a challenge.

Life is quite ironic, isn't it?

Can you know what's behind someone's smile?

It can be enchanting, sweet and their lips can be as tempting as the best liquor. But in the same way as a tasteful drink can make you lose control of how much you take, you can be drowned to a danger you won't escape.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Liked our work? Search for us on Instagram! Allen's done by " _.coskyandi._ " and Kanda's done by "kanda.yuu.kun"]


	3. Truths hidden under lies

He couldn't remember the way he walked following the smaller one until they entered a simple but elegant looking house in an alley. Was he falling on a trap? Perhaps, but Allen's sweet scent filled his lungs, the lightly cold touches seemed to make the skin burn, increasing the desire for more. The patient reached its limit and pushing the guy against the wall, he captured those taunting smiling lips once again.

It was really addictive to kiss him, to feel his arms around the body, his fingers pulling the clothes fabric while sighing in a sly way.

The hunter knew that his behaviour was odd and made no sense. Why he felt so attracted by this stupid guy? As if it wasn't enough, this guy was the creature he should hunt. Depending on the point of view, he actually captured it.

"Hmn... Kanda... This... We..." - Allen tried to say, breathless, leaving light kisses over the brunette's neck; shivering as he felt the warm hands sliding in his waist.

"Be quiet, Moyashi." He whispered, caressing the soft skin even more. "Don't you like this?"

"Stop calling me like this... I do, but I'm losing control...." - Allen's voice was almost vanishing while answering, his body shivering and tilting as it was touched. He didn't know where that nickname came from, but it didn't sound good.

"And is it bad?" - Kanda whispered, delivering a kiss on his ear that was bright red. He found it irresistible to provoke him. It wasn't a pointed ear as he thought, like usually occurs with vampires. Again, odd.

"Yes... ah!" - His voice raised as he felt the kiss over his ear and not enduring it anymore, swapped places. It was his time to push the hunter against the wall.

"Oh... That's interesting." - The brunette affirmed with a smirk, pulling him closer.

"Don't blame me afterwards, you provoked this." - Allen warned, licking his lips without moving his eyes from the blue ones. Charming and enticing blue eyes, like the waters of a deep lake.

"Weren't you the one that provoked me first?"

"... Fair enough."

Showing a devilish smile, the white-haired moved to take again the small and full lips of his hunter, proving of it's addictive softness again and again. His body moved closer, longing for more of those warm hands that drove him crazy.

When was the last time he felt like that? It seemed so long. Like a dream that you forget after waking up. It was weird and addictive to feel his heart beating again, the cold blood running through his veins making him feel as if he were warm. All because of this Hunter.

He knew what Kanda was, why he was there and what could happen to himself. He knew he had been foolish to surrender to danger this way, but something drew him like a magnet to the swordsman since their eyes first met.

Kanda was charming in a strange way. Indeed, his social skills left much to be desired. He was denser than a brick wall, and politeness was utterly lost to him. He was not very bright and certainly not the most beautiful thing Allen had ever seen, but he was an elegant sharp instrument that's incredibly refined in a very singular way.

Some wouldn't even pay attention to him, which turned Kanda perfect to his job as a hunter, since he could camouflage in the crowd. But something mesmerising was that the more you looked at him, the more you would find beauty. In a way, Allen was glad that not everyone noticed this at first glance.

He did not doubt that Kanda was dangerous but the most dangerous thing about him was that his blood scent was inviting to the point of making him crave for even a drop of it.

Gulping, he couldn't hold back anymore, biting the curve of his neck while hugging him tight. Not only was the scent delicious, but the taste was something he had never tasted. Kanda's skin was so smooth and warm... Damn, it was so good!

"FUCK!" - The hunter swore as soon as he felt his skin being pierced by two sharp things.

He tried to push Allen away, but it seemed impossible by how tight the hug was. The pain was just momentary at the moment of the bite, but then, it felt even pleasurable. It was dangerously pleasant.

It was possible to feel the blood being drained, to feel the hot liquid running down his shoulder, to hear the sighs full of pleasure coming from him and in spite of everything, it didn't take long for those fangs to come out.

"So tasty..." - Allen said with a dazed face and vacant eyes, as if he were drugged. There was something sexy and innocent about it, about seeing him flushed and his lips smeared with blood.

Knowing that things couldn't go on like that and feeling partly betrayed, Kanda finally managed to push him away, drawing his sword and preparing for any other attack.

"Tch, I shouldn't have doubted it."

With the push, the smaller one fell to the ground, but still couldn't snap out of his state. Not really listening to what the other had said, he slowly stood up, smiling silly and looking warmly at his hunter.

"As soon as my eyes laid on you, I knew that I'd found a treasure. Truth is that you're even more precious than what I thought, Kanda." - He said, paying no mind to the sword pointed in his direction.

Kanda held the hilt of his sword a little tighter. Steeling himself to fight and kill, although the soft expression on the enemy's face was disturbing.

"I am not letting you escape."

"Hm, it's fine, I don't plan on it," - the white-haired one replied. - "You may look fierce and sour, but you are and taste so sweet, my handsome hunter. You can't imagine what I'm able to do to have you in my arms." - The truth was, he was happy to have found this person. Even if death was about to come, if it was by his hands...

"Tch, for you to suck me dry? No, thanks." - The brunette said briskly, denying that he was feeling upset inside. Was Allen this merciless and bloody creature people talked about? It was hard to believe, but was there any better proof than his attack just now?

"Huhu, wrong. For me to make you feel like the most desired person on this earth... To show you how it is to feel high and dizzy without consuming anything ~ I'm craving for this moment. I'm longing to be with you..."

"I don't believe you."

"But you already do, don't you? Or you wouldn't be shaking." - The smaller one said calmly, looking at the tip of the trembling sword - "Moreover, it wa...!"

Before finishing the phrase, the thin and sharp blade was against his throat, opening a small cut on his skin. Soon enough, blood started to flow. Looking hurt in the hunter's direction, he used the cursed arm to stop the blade so it would not go further.

"Moreover, it wasn't me. I'm also investigating the corpses and disappearances."

Hearing what he was saying, Kanda wanted to believe it was true, but his logical side said it was a lie. Allen's pained expression was hard to face.

"If it's not a vampire, what else can dry the blood of a human? You just attacked me, Moyashi!"

Allen looked up at his hunter, the swordsman looked dishevelled with his hair untied and scattered around his face and his uniform undone... He was so tempting looking like this, the desire to jump over him was enormous, but it wasn't the time for it. There was blood smeared on one side of his neck, but the bite wounds were already closed.

"You probably know better than me that there's a lot of dangerous night creatures walking freely around here. Have you seen a body? Did you see its state? If you will accuse me, then show me proof. You smell just too good, I warned you that I was losing control and you knew what I am!" - He threw the words, moving the blade away since it was burning his hand.

It was undeniable that Kanda was warned. He would be lying if he said he was not mad at being bitten, but he could not claim that the other was to blame for the murders. In this way, he let the sword be pushed.

"If I wanted to do something bad to you, wouldn't I do it from the start? If I was as terrible as you think, would I be able to walk unconcerned around the city? I'm not even a pure blood vampire, more like a cursed someone that needs blood from time to time. Do you still not believe me?"

The more he listened to what Allen was saying, the more he felt upset and even guilty for not investigating more. Sheathing mugen, he sighed, not knowing how to feel about it. It was weird.

Taking a deep breath after seeing that he was no longer in danger, the smaller one walked to somewhere and came back shortly wiping the blood off of his neck with a tissue. Okay, he didn't mind being killed by Kanda, but not due to false accusations.

"What do you mean by saying you're a cursed someone?" - The swordsman asked, watching him still on guard and finding it abnormal that the cut has already healed in his neck. Allen seemed to have the same regeneration ability that he also has.

"You see this scar over my face and this arm? I bet you haven't seen any vampire with these. The thing is, I was human before but I was cursed and became like this." - He said, taking off his black glove and showing the weird red hand also rolling up his sleeve to let the hunter give a good look on his arm.

"By who?"

"By an old and perverted true blood vampire I've crossed paths with. It's an old story."

"Does this vampire have a name?"

"Cross Marian." - He answered with a disgusted face, as if the name tasted bad.

Truth is, Kanda knew this thoroughbred vampire. He was one of the representatives who occasionally showed up in the Black Order. He just didn't know that this guy could turn humans into half-vampires. His ass that it was a curse! This should be investigated later.

"I see. So, who or what do you think is the culprit for the murdered and disappeared people?"

Looking at his face for some time, the albino went into the windows and closed the curtains, also locking the door before answering.

"It's not just ONE culprit. The incidents are not linked to each other. What I know is that those who went missing are under someone's control and this person is stronger than me. About the dry bodies, it's the work of a crazy dude that claims to be a scientist. If you want my help, I'll be glad to give you a hand." - Turning around to face the hunter, he took out a ribbon from his pocket and tied it around his neck.

He knew it would be difficult to make the dark-haired man believe his words right away, so the easiest way to gain his confidence was through this.

Kanda was still digesting the information with a frown. It was more complicated than what he and the Order thought. Would he need to ask for reinforcements? Not for the scientist perhaps, but for the other one. Well, indeed it seemed too easy for his target to just come by its own will as Allen did. Just noticing what the other was doing with the ribbon, he felt confused.

"What are you up to?"

"Here." - Allen said giving him the ribbon ends and getting on his knees - "I give you authority over me and also, this is a sign of my loyalty and a promise that I won't move my hand against you. You know that giving up on pride is a taboo for vampires."

Hearing until then, the hunter understood what he was doing. An oath of obedience. It was just hard to believe that this Moyashi was going so far to win it.

"Are you saying you're in my hands?" - He asked, pulling the ribbon to turn it tight around the albino's neck not measuring strength. He wanted to test whether the oath actually worked as it was said.

Watching him obediently looking in his eyes with a smile, a couple of shivers went down Kanda's spine in a pleasurable way. Allen's features were docile, but of course he was still a dangerous being. An enchanting dangerous being.

"Hmm... Will you keep taunting me, Yuu?" - The white haired one asked in a spoiled tone before getting on his feet again.

"What, you enjoy being tied?" Kanda asked, eyes narrowed.

"Maybe?" - Being close enough to the hunter, he grabbed his coat and pulled him closer gently - "Do you still want me, Kanda? I'll understand if you don't, but I'll still feel sad."

Looking into those yellowish eyes and hearing his warm voice tone, Kanda felt that it was something hard to deny. Taking a deep breath, he held his hands and leaned his forehead against his.

"You gonna bite me again?"

"Just if you ask me to." - Allen answered in his playful voice.

"Sounds good enou-"

Kanda couldn't finish his words before that pair of tempting lips stole a kiss. He didn't know why, but he couldn't think clearly when against Allen. It was as if his brain became pudding.

This irritated him for not being able to understand the reason, he had already lived so much and yet, it never happened to leave his obligations aside. Now it wasn't the moment to 'have fun', there were two threats in the city, he needed to investigate and even though...

"Oi, Moyas-hmn!"

He didn't even notice that he was being pushed to the couch behind him until falling over it, watching as Allen crawled over his body and sat on his hips.

"Yes?" - He called, caressing Kanda's waist before sliding forward to lean the lips against his softly.

"You're really tricky... The worse thing is that I like it."

Evolving him in the arms, it was weird how his skin was warm but also cold; how he was there, just over his body and even though he was unable to feel completely his presence. This brought some uneasiness, as if Allen could disappear in a blink. The hunter didn't like this feeling. But 'why' was the main question in his mind.

"Is it so? I'm happy to hear it". - The albino said, sighing in contentment while landing more gentle kisses over the brunette's lips.

Biting his lower lip, Kanda taunted him.

"How do you usually feed yourself?"

"Ah... I ask for a volunteer in Jerry's pub."

That was the name of the pub where they had been until then. So, that place was commonly visited by Allen, to find "food".

"And people just... Accept it, to become your drink?" - Kanda continued, lending kisses over his jawline and neck, feeling him shiver. Even asking, it was not hard to imagine that yes, there would be volunteers when considering his beauty.

"Mn... Yes, some do accept. They won't get killed and I mhnm... Don't need to bite them in the neck, the wrist is also good."

"Hm... Do you charm them with your looks?"

There was a bit of jealousy in this question, but curiosity was bigger.

"Sometimes... Ladies, mostly. Not intent-Ahn!" - He couldn't continue his phrase when he felt Kanda's teeth sinking in his neck. It was so good!

"I see... Why did you close the curtains and the door, Moyashi?"

It wasn't like Kanda didn't notice it at all even though he was in shock. He wanted to trust Allen, but before, he needed answers. Why not to interrogate while taunting and turning him on?

" 'Cause the crazy scientist has minions over the city and they... They're after me." - He answered smoothly, gasping when one of Kanda's hands groped his tight.

"Why? Isn't it good since you're searching for him?"

"No... They want me as a subject. They know that I... I live longer than humans. Can't fight them all." - Allen answered in murmurs, landing his forehead on Kanda's shoulder, feeling his body melt like butter under the delicious touches.

"Hmm. Can you go out in daylight?" - He asked, enjoying how cooperative this half vampire and half moyashi was being. Moving the hands over his upper body, he groped all his sensitive spots, almost taking out a moan from his throat.

"I aahn... I can't. Can go out just when the sun mhn isn't too bright."

"This can be a problem if we investigate it together."

"I'm sorry. I can tell you what I know to help, but I'm useless while the sun's up."

"It's okay."

Kanda knew a bit more now and some of his doubts were settled. He could guess that on the next day he would investigate by himself until dusk. Not a problem at all.

Now... He should make this daring vampire regret biting him without warning before. He could bet that Allen's expressions would be the best ones. This little leech could wear a cute facade, but it was obvious how naughty he was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you would like to support me and Ren as cosplayers on IG, you can search for the @_.coskyandi._ and @kanda.yuu.kun


	4. Finding the dirt under the carpet

With the sunrise on the next day, some beams of light entered the room, turning it cosier. 

Kanda felt the warmth and the light against his eyelids, what made him wake up, sighing before sitting down. Giving a look to the side, a grin decorated his face. 

He did a great job in marking that soft skin with bite marks. Probably he was the first to do this with a vampire (or almost one).  
Striking Allen's light and fluffy hair, it doesn't look like he would wake up so soon, but, could he endure the sunlight or would it be better to close the curtains? 

Taking some time to look around, Kanda thought it was odd for him to live in a house with so many windows! The place was bright and even though the furniture and decoration was simple, it was elegant. Last night he couldn't pay less attention to this kind of thing since he was "occupied".

Grumbling, the white haired one moved to hug the hunter's waist, rubbing the nose against his skin before sighing. 

"Moyashi, the sun is reaching us... Want me to close the curtains?" - Kanda asked, finding cute the sly way he acted.

"No... It's fine" 

"It doesn't burn you?"

"Hm... No, I just feel my body heavy and I lose my strength." - The albino answered in a low and sleepy voice.

"That's interesting." - This kind of effect was unusual but also really interesting - "Does it mean that if I place you under the sun, you won't be able to get out by yourself?"

Taking a deep breath, Allen straightened himself to sit on Kanda's side, resting his head against the hunter's shoulder. 

"Well, I could crawl, but it's not too elegant to do so, isn't it?" - He joked, leaving a kiss on the other's skin.

With a smirk rising in his face, Kanda got out of the bed, bringing together his sluggish vampire. Since nothing bad would happen, he felt curious and also, he wanted to tease Allen as much as he was teased in the pub. 

The white haired one wasn't understanding why he was being pulled out of the bed, but got on his feet. Looking down to his body, he felt his cheeks getting hot when seeing all the obvious love marks that were there. Cleaning the throat, he moved his eyes to the brunette's blue orbs and was still trying to understand what he was up to when the hunter brought him to the sun that was entering the large window.

The dizziness was instantly and his strength was drained in a snap, having the need to be caught by Kanda to not fall into the floor.

"Crap... Why?" - He asked a bit annoyed since he couldn't move at all, even talking was hard. 

"Huh, I wanted to see what happens to you to not get caught out of guard. And it's pretty interesting. You are completely helpless now, aren’t you?" 

It was stunning to see him under the sunlight, that was undeniable. His hair all scattered in the red carpet shone like light itself, contrasting with his honey toned skin and his eyes... His eyes were mesmerising like placing topaz against the sun.

He felt that he was lucky to have this sight right in front of his eyes and also, to be able to touch and to take this beautiful creature in his arms. He wasn't postponing the job, okay? It was clearly a study of this new species of vampire and its behaviour.

"Yeah, I am." - Allen answered honestly, feeling the intense gaze of his hunter and when his body was embraced, a great shiver went down his spine. 

The sun never felt so good against his skin. Being weak and all soft never was as pleasurable as Kanda made it be. He wanted to give back part of those touches, part of all the kisses, but his arms wouldn't lift, his body wouldn't respond to his will. All he could do was to accept everything and take everything openly, at least, his hunter didn't seem to care for not receiving the love gestures back. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After washing a melted Moyashi and putting him to sleep again, Kanda took his coat and went out to grab a breakfast and to start the investigation about the scientist and also, the other figure behind the odd occurrences.

Walking around the places that Allen mentioned to have encountered the scientist employees, it was a strange neighbourhood indeed. There were no animals in the streets, everything was too quiet and you couldn't see people passing by. It looked deserted. 

Holding the sword's grip, he went cautiously to a place where a strong smell came from. As he suspected, it was a dead body. A dried one. It’s skin looked fresh, probably a new victim. 

Investigating the surroundings, he could guess where to go to find this jerk of a scientist. Entering a phone cabinet, he called the police to take care of the body and then just went straight down to the place he thought he could find the laboratory. 

No wonder the neighbourhood seemed odd, it was just a camouflage. Every single one of the houses's basements were connected underground, forming tunnels and rooms filled with equipment and bizarre instruments. 

Walking in and hiding when seeing someone, Kanda tried to create a mental map of the area. He wanted to find where the mentioned scientist was, but it doesn't look that easy. Beside the employees and some that looked like security, there were some prison cells containing people, probably those that went missing. 

Even though he wanted to deal with that just right at that moment, he couldn't be impulsive. It would be better to call reinforcements or to bring Allen. Their strength combined would be enough to take those weaklings down probably.

Returning to the surface, he walked back to a busy street calling a cab, willing to go to the city center, thinking about how he would find the other problem.

Moyashi had said that the one behind the disappearances was stronger than him, but didn't give more information. It was a night creature for sure but the funny thing was that the scientist was behind the dried bodies, while this night creature was behind the kidnappings. 

After going to the police station and talking with those that dealt with the bodies until then, he decided to rent a car and drove to the city limits to investigate the places where people went missing the most. There were reports of "apparitions" on a given highway.

It was already dark when he returned to Allen's house, fatigued. The food smell that hit his nose as soon as he entered made his stomach complain.

"Moyashi?" - He called, hearing an answer coming from somewhere. 

Following the smell, he found the kitchen and felt dumbfounded to see a supposed vampire cooking a bunch of meals. 

"You came just in time! Are you hungry? I've done enough for both of us! Take a seat!"

"You can eat normal food?" - Kanda couldn't help asking, frowning deeply. 

"Yes! I got a good gulp of your blood yesterday, so I'm great for at least a week!"

The hunter didn't know if he laughed or cried with this statement. 

While they were having dinner, Allen told him about the other treat and who it was.

"The vampires call him a 'treacherous lord', but you must have heard about him as 'millennium earl'. He commands those revengeful souls that possess human bodies and turn them into noah or akuma."

"Yes, I know him." - But what the brunette couldn't understand was why this figure was kidnapping people - "As far as i know, he would just glue around those who were grieving or with an unbalanced mental state, since it makes them easier to be possessed by the akuma."

"And he still does it. But let's say he no longer wants to wait until someone is vulnerable enough, he is forcing people to become vulnerable. He found a way to create more akuma to increase his army without the need to search too much, by sinking people into deep despair." - The smaller one said, taking the dishes out of the table with a distant gaze, lost in his thoughts. 

"How did you get to know all of this?" - It doesn't look like the kind of information you get anywhere. 

"I saw it happening." 

The answer was short, but the implied weight in his tone said by itself that whatever he saw, it was terrible. 

They talked about the underground installations and decided to break in at dusk, after Kanda recovers from the day's activities. Also, in the next day, they would search for the hiding place of the earl. It was obvious that they couldn't go against him by themselves, but it was a different story to find his place and report it.

Taking the living room's couch as a bed, the hunter tried to take a nap. He shouldn't be so at ease in the house of a creature that could rip him in the middle, but... Looking at the said creature playing with his fat and yellow golem, even arguing with it, turned it difficult to see him as a threat. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Kanda, it's time~" - Kanda heard the sweet voice singing.

Time passed so fast! He felt like he had just closed his eyes. 

Breathing deeply, the brunette was about to open his eyes and sit down when soft and warm lips took his passionately. Shivering from head to toes, he reached Allen's nape, holding his hair while deepening the kiss. Damn, it was so addictive! 

"Hmn! All right, you're quite awake..." - Allen said breathless, having to hold his hunter's face to stop the kiss or things wouldn't end so soon. 

"This is cruel, Moyashi." - He grumbled, looking warmly at the white haired one with a smirk, watching him turn red.

"I'm starting to think you're more ravenous than me." - He murmured furrowing his brows and pouting. 

"If you do this kind of face, you'll make me take your lips again." - Kanda threatened, leaving a kiss over one of the albino's hands who blushed harder.

"Don't provoke me! I'll attack you!" 

"Ah... Look, I'm even shivering in fear." - He mocked still smirking and pulled his cute vampire to his lap, sitting and holding him still. - "I'm all yours, what are you gonna do now Moyashi?"

Gulping, Allen was feeling his body getting hotter after being so teased. This hunter surely knew how to drive him nuts! Looking fiercely into those blue eyes, he embraced his neck and took those smirking lips into a deep kiss.   
Bringing their bodies together provocatively, he almost lost all his strength when Kanda's hands groped his waist. Crap, he had to stop it for them to deal with the jerks, but how in the face of this temptation? 

"Nhnm... Enough you stupid samurai, don't taunt me too much. I'll deal with you after we kick some smart asses in that lab!"

"It sounds more like a reward you know? So let's work." - He said before biting Allen's lower lips.

"Hm! You...!"

After some funny quarrelling, both managed to leave the house, driving straight to the strange neighborhood amid the complete darkness of dawn, which was interrupted only by the dim streetlights..

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Since some of the employees were not to blame for the matter, they just placed them inside the cells while releasing those trapped there. It wasn't hard to beat the guards at first, since they were just passing the distant rooms, but as they got closer to the laboratory, things became different. 

Those guards were way more strong than average humans and they acted like beasts ready to kill any treat! It wasn't without some wounds that they managed to take them down and out of the way. Luckily, both Kanda and Allen had regenerative bodies. 

The plan was to clean all the rooms before reaching the central laboratory, where the scientist was probably located. That way they wouldn't have to worry about a surprise attack coming from some other room and would leave the target without any recourse.

"Ah... This is harsh. It's been a while since I've lost so much blood." - Allen complained, looking around to read what was on the slates.

As they suspected, they were trying to create a new human race using night creatures DNA in this laboratory. Why? Doesn't look like this scientist was part of the military and he couldn't be working for Black Order or they would pay no mind to the weird things in this city.  
It was already well known that both vampires and werewolves had the ability to raise others of their race, other than through mating. If compared to something of modernity, it was like an infectious virus that acted directly on the individual's genetic formation.

What they were trying to do in this laboratory was to force this transformation using only genetic material from creatures of the night, but 'playing' with the components to find the right combination. The result was probably what they saw: beasts in human form.

The dry bodies found in the city were probably just the food of these modified humans.

"Bite one of them to recover yourself then. It's not like they could denounce you." - Kanda suggested, taking care to record everything he could from the documents there with his golem.

"Nasty."

Letting out a nasal laugh, the hunter thought that this cheap vampire was really pampered and picky with his food. 

When they finally entered the central laboratory, alarms were ringing everywhere, echoing through the complex's wide tunnels. To ensure that they would not be attacked by a security system, they pulled the fuses from the power boxes along the way, causing the emergency generators to turn on.

Bathed in the gloomy orange and red lights, the scientist was waiting for them sitting at his desk, guarded by two thugs.

Without any warning, those two masses of meat came up to launch brutal attacks. They were even more difficult to deal with than the previous guards. There was no reasoning there, it was just uncontrolled strength and a strong desire to kill.

Allen never imagined that for breaking into a laboratory he would be forced to use the 'blood arts' to fight. It was a technique passed among vampires to turn their blood into weapons and in his case, his entire left arm could turn into something else. This, however, had a high cost for the body. It was used only when necessary since he was not a purebred.  
Kanda could only think of how disgusting and irritating the whole situation was. Fighting monsters was one thing, but the feeling was something else when the monster in question was other human beings. He knew well how far some were willing to go in their cruelty.

Luckily for him, these abominations were equally affected by the sacred metal of his blade, as were the creatures of the night. And nothing that something very sharp doesn't cut either. Signing to his little leech, in order for him to walk away, the hunter removed a few bottles of holy water from his bag and, in a jump, sliced them over the mutants, making them burn with the contents before attacking their vital points, ending up with the fight.

"Impossible! How can only the two of you manage to defeat all my guards?! They were the best results of my subjects! Who are... Wait, no, I know you! You, vampire! You slipped through my fingers and kept quiet just to finish me now?!"

"I think you must have hit your head against some rock to be this crazy dude. Not in a thousand years would I volunteer to become a subject, I’m not this bored ‘kay?" - The white-haired one answered with a disgusted face, walking out of the shadows to get closer.

Taking a deep breath, Kanda moved closer to the old man who was now helpless, pointing his sword between the other's eyes. 

"Lvellie, you haven’t learned anything, huh?"

Lvellie's lifted his face to look at Kanda, and that look on his eyes was clearly recognition. Probably the lack of light did not allow him to notice before. Judging only by the uniform, it could be any investigator of the Black Order.

"Oh look who is back, one of the second disciples, the perfect soldier,” he smiled mockingly. “Look at you, after so many reincarnations you are still an idiot in a pretty shell, still stuck-up and full of yourself.”

Kanda glared at the older man. It shouldn’t surprise him that the psycho would recognize him right away. Afterall, this remorseless bastard created him. This monster of a man who was behind the Order’s darkest deeds. Kanda scowled in disgust. It didn’t surprise him that Lvellie hadn’t aged a day, he was clearly using Crow’s magic to preserve himself all these years. With Crow’s magic you can accomplish even the impossible, but as with any kind of magic, there’s always a cost… And Kanda didn’t want to imagine what that cost was.

The older man chuckled creepily.   
“Look, all I was trying to do was to create a soldier even better than you. For humankind’s sake! You can clearly see that the war is far from over!! The Black Order has become weakened with all this morality business and you of all people know that they are losing!” 

Seeming not to fear death, he continued to become more and more enthusiastic, the purest portrait of insanity.  
“Tell me , Kanda, assuming that is still your name, tell me: how many hunters are left in the ranks, huh? You tell me. How many people have died? How many more will die? You see all this around you -- this fucked-up world we are living now? Whose fault do you think this is?” 

The bastard, Kanda thought, but he’s not entirely wrong.

“You should be on my side, soldier, if you know what’s good for the world,” Lvellie added. “But instead here you are with this vampire?!" He shouted in anger, looking fiercely into Allen's direction, but not daring to move.

And that was the last draw for Kanda. He was already pissed, but this freak had to spit out more shit. No one gets to question the people he chooses to give his loyalty to.

The swordsman smirked. And Lvellie recognized that smirk too, the same smirk he had seen before. In a different century and on a different body. 

"I have heard enough of your bullshit, Lvellie,” Kanda said. “ And it is now clear to me that this so-called night creature over there is way more human than you. I think the world is better off without you this time around." 

Saying these words, the next move was as light and fluid as one water stream, piercing through Lvellie's skull. 

The old man didn't have the time to even think before the sharp and merciless blade took his life. 

Kanda drew his beloved Mugen back towards the center, flicking to one side in a single elegant fluid motion called chiburui, a move that was deeply ingrained in his muscle memory from centuries of sword training. It was a symbolic move with no real purpose, unnecessary because Mugen’s blade cannot be rusted by blood. 

He turned around and saw his Moyashi standing there with a silly smile.

"Someone just died and you're smiling? You sadistic weirdo." - Kanda said to provoke him, getting his attention. 

"I uh...! It's not because of it! Do you... Do you really consider me more like a human?" - Allen asked, feeling a turmoil inside. To not be seen as a monster or not just as an enemy but to be considered human after so many years... It made him happy. 

He was not ignorant of the experiments that took place over the years and it was also clear that Kanda was one of these. It was a dark thing that belonged to the past. However, this allowed him to meet the hunter. As for that crazy man's death, he couldn't really care less.

"Hmm... No. You're a Moyashi, nothing more, nothing less." - He answered with a smirk, knowing that if he said what this stupid guy wanted to hear, he would start crying. It was better to piss him off. It was also a great way to relieve anger as well.

Feeling like an ice bucket was thrown at him, Allen closed his expression and turned on his heels to leave. This stupid rocker samurai was toying with him! Since they finished the job, he could and should go home before the sunrise! It was not because he was angry. Not at all. 

"Hey Moyashi, where are you going?" - Kanda asked walking just some steps behind him, finding it funny. He was too obvious. 

"Home!"

"You know we need to report all of this, don't you?"

"Wrong. Not 'we' but 'you' need to report it to Black Order. I'm just a citizen that gave you a helping hand. So I'm gonna go home and take a nice bath to clean myself from all this nasty blood." - Allen proclaimed with a tricky smile, clearly provoking back.

"Weren’t you the one who said that would 'deal with me' after finishing this? Are you taking your words back?" - The brunette asked, with a hint of that subtle smirk on his lips. If there was something amusing that he found out was that Allen's frustrated face was priceless. 

"... Don't use my words against me! I can still deal with you, dear hunter, after you do your report. I'll be elegantly waiting on the couch. Now, if you excuse me..." - Giving a soft look at Kanda's direction he then stepped away in full speed, inhuman speed, letting just a shadow behind.

Taking a deep breath, the hunter narrowed his eyes and made a mental note to make this tricky vampire regret for leaving him behind. Some people take a moon bath, on the other hand, he would give Allen a nice sunbath for sure.


	5. Surveillance and turning a page

It was almost noon when things were resolved. The authorities would deal with the illegal scientists that were locked there. Black Order would use the finders of the surroundings to move the modified humans to the research laboratories and the people who were imprisoned as subjects returned just fine to their families or were sent to psychiatric hospitals. Lvellie's death was considered a side effect. 

He was feeling like shit when he finally got into Allen's place. Of course his revenge wasn't forgotten but it could wait a bit more. 

As soon as he stepped into the living room, he froze for a moment after getting a sight of what was there: A trail of petals going somewhere. Was it serious? What kind of entertainment this naughty leech was consuming? 

All the curtains were closed and the house was candlelit, it was cozy and charming. Taking off the boots, Kanda followed the petals that led to the bathroom where he found Allen testing up the water in the bathtub with a smile over the face. 

"You're home!" - He said, taking his hand out of the water and walking charmingly towards his hunter.

"I am. So, what's this? Some kind of ritual? - Kanda asked, raising one brown as his eyes fell over the albino's body, covered with just a dark satin robe.

To be honest, this whole scenario was far from anything he could imagine seeing when he got home. The warm environment with little light was charming, in addition to the aromas present in the bath water having filled the space with a pleasant sensation. And if seeing that little vampire in his goth clothes was already attractive, the satin robe was almost a sin.

"Yes, basic hygiene ritual. Have you heard of it?" - He joked, caressing Kanda's face lovingly before starting to unbutton his uniform, letting it fall into the floor with no rush.

"You know how to take me out of seriousness."

"Must be my talent ~!" - Allen hummed, laying light kisses over the brunette's neck while opening his belt and pants, letting both slide through his legs - "Let me take care of you today, Kanda."

His voice was sweet and caring, but his hands were bold, caressing and moving over the bare skin. Kanda even thought that he could lose his mind with those touches.

Leading the hunter to the bathtub, the smaller one started to rub calmly the skin with a soft sponge, removing the blood stains and the dirt attached to them. There was no wound anymore and just some scars could be found marking the surface of that beautiful peachy skin.

While bathing his beloved hunter, he stole kisses along the way to make him relax and wanting to joke a bit, he took a nest with the remnants of the petals and let them fall over Kanda's head. It looked like black silk embroidered with flowers, something really beautiful. 

"You're so handsome..." - He murmured, delighted by the sweet and peaceful sight of the petal-covered brunette.

"... Thank you, Moyashi." 

Feeling his cheeks becoming hot, Kanda faced the other side, avoiding the other's eyes. It was weird to be treated like this but it wasn't bad. Every touch, every kiss, all of this made his mind daze off, made the stress go out and when he realised it, he was longing for more. 

After washing the long strands of his hunter's hair with care, Allen got up and holding a big fluffy towel, he smiled towards him.   
"Come, let's dry you up and put some comfortable clothes."

Having received such a bath and then having something to eat, Kanda didn't even notice when he fell asleep holding his warm-cold cute vampire. 

It was around 9 p.m when he finally woke up. It was embarrassing to think how he was spoiled so he tried to block these thoughts. Wondering about Allen...They just met some days ago, so why did he feel like it was longer? Why did Allen treat him so well? He basically surrendered on their first meet. It was hard to find an answer to any of these. But there was nothing to regret. 

Looking around he couldn't see him anywhere, he was alone in the room and it bought a weird feeling. 

Getting out of the bed, he wandered around the house but Moyashi wasn't there. There wasn't even a note. It made him uneasy so he called his golem to ask where he was. Breathing more easily, it looked like that stupid guy went out to do groceries. 

The golem then, guided him to the kitchen and just then he noticed some sandwiches on the table, probably for him to eat. 

When Allen returned, he looked concerned about something but as soon as he saw the brunette waiting for him, he opened a smile. 

"Kanda, you're awake! Did you get a good rest? Oh, did you see the sandwiches? I forgot to leave a note to you."

"Don't forget it the next time. And yes, I'm good." - He answered, taking some of the bags to put them in the kitchen. 

"I'm glad to hear it. Oh, do you want to look around for the earl's hiding place tonight?"

"Sounds good."

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Truth is, it wasn't as easy as saying to find where it was. It could be a house, a mansion, a cave, anything inside or outside the city. They took more than fifteen days to get some clues until finding it definitely. Of course, it would be too dangerous to face it by themselves so Kanda reported the location to Black Order, waiting for reinforcements to take action.

After one month, things were finally settled in the city. The earl was able to run away, but some of the noah were taken and the akuma's fabric was destroyed. The humans that were still alive were rescued and they had to undergo treatments before returning to their families.

Order was tracking the earl's movements so any chance was a chance to attack and capture him.

By this time, Kanda had to return to Order's base, but the thing is, he didn't want to return since it meant to leave his Moyashi. The only way was…

"Have you ever thought about working for Black Order?"

"Eh? For the people who try to get rid of me?" - The albino asked with a suspicious look.

"If you work for them, they won't go after you."

"It makes sense. But how can I be of use? I can just go out at dawn, night, dusk and just a little bit in the morning. How would I chase someone, as an example, during day time?" - He continued, don't believing that they would want someone like him in the staff.

"You just need a partner who can hunt them down instead. So, what do you say, do you want to be my partner?" - Kanda asked, feeling a bit nervous. He wasn't sure if they would take Allen in, there was still an interview for him to pass, but firstly, he needed to accept the invitation. 

"Huh, when you say it like this, how can I refuse? Alright, so can you give me a hand to prepare things to depart?" 

Even though he seemed calm on the outside, on the inside he still feared what might happen when he entered the territory that was previously enemy. But if Kanda was inviting him, it should be safe, he trusted him.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was strange to move from New York after so many years living there, hiding and aimlessly walking the streets. However, he had finally found what he was looking for and was sure that the days would be much more fun when accompanying his hunter on adventures. 

After locking up the house and picking up only the necessary luggage, they took the car back to the rental agency and thus left for the airport to wait for the flight to board. As long as the sun didn't hit Allen directly, they could walk smoothly during the day, which helped a lot.

The problem came when they arrived in the destination city, or more specifically, when they got off the uber at the entrance to one of the Order's bases. The sky was bright and there was no way to protect from the sunlight, so Kanda had to carry an extra luggage called Moyashi until the gates. 

There, at the gates, he dispatched his and Allen's bags with an employee and went on carrying only his soft motionless vampire in his arms. 

"Kanda, you've finally returned. What is it that you're carrying?" - One of the guards at the inner gate asked with curiosity filling his eyes.

"It's none of your business, just let me in, I have an appointment with Komui."

Hearing the noise but not quite understanding, Allen moved his face from Kanda's chest to look at the guard who made an ugly expression.

"Isn't it a vampire? Why are you carrying it instead of dragging it inside?"

The disgusted tone he used pissed the hunter, that once again said: 

"I told you, it's none of your business. Just open this fucking gate or I'll open it using my feet."

Gulping, the guard just obeyed, letting them in. 

Taking a deep breath, the brunette looked down to face the white haired one that was about to snooze off again. How could he be so oblivious?? And there he was worried that the other would be upset by what he heard!

"Hey Moyashi, there's no sun here, don't sleep again!"

"You got me... It's so good to be carried by you that I relaxed too much." - Allen admitted shamelessly while being put down to walk by himself. Kanda just rolled his eyes in response.

Stretching the arms and yawning, he followed the hunter through the corridors, remaining alert to any changes. 

This base of the Black Order resembled a corporate building, however, the floors were suburban. The walls were light gray, the mahogany doors were made of metal and all the furniture followed the same color scheme. All the floors looked the same, it was an easy place to end up getting lost. He passed through some people he had never seen and by a lot of rooms until they were in front of a door. Probably the office of the one in command of this base.

Knocking on the door, Kanda announced their arrival and hearing an answer from the inside, he turned the handle and entered the office. Sitting at the table was Komui, surrounded by papers as usual, however, beside him was Bakk with a clipboard.

“Come in, both of you.” - Asked the one who was sitting, adjusting his glasses on his face.

As soon as they entered the room, the door closed behind and so, the blonde holding the clipboard approached, assessing the albino with his eyes from the bottom up.

“Good job in New York! I thought you would take more time to solve the problem there, Kanda. On the other hand, you bought us another one to deal with uh?” - Komui asked in a more relaxed tone, turning his eyes to the ‘problem’.

“I was only able to work things out quickly because of him. I can't take all the credit.” - He answered, also diverting his gaze from his superior to the white haired one, who was feeling clearly uncomfortable with Bakk’s hard look.

“I see. You’re Allen Walker, right? I’ve read about you in Kanda’s reports. I’m Komui Lee, the supervisor of this base. This blonde one next to you is Bakk, he’s the head of the science division that studies vampires.”

“Yes, that’s me. Nice to meet you both.” - Allen answered, feeling nervous all over but keeping a friendly smile.

“Is it true that you don’t burn in sunlight?” - Bakk directly asked, unable to help himself, looking excited to discover more and check personally what was in the reports.

“It is.”

“He goes into hibernation mode if he’s exposed for a long time.” - Kanda complemented. 

“Interesting, really interesting…” - The blonde scientist mumbled while writing on the clipboard.

Cleaning the throat and looking fiercely at Bakk, who retreated a bit, Komui continued with what he had to say.

“You’re an unique creature, that’s a fact, but I hope you can understand that we can’t take for granted that all you’ve said is true. If you really want to join Black Order as a hunter or investigator, you need to put money where your mouth is, Walker. I scheduled this interview to test you before accepting your entry.”

“We do trust in Kanda’s judgment if you’re wondering about it, but we need proof so we can share it with the other bases.” - Bakk added.

“So, do you agree to pass some tests?”

Looking first at Kanda before turning his attention to the supervisor, the albino thought that having gone this far, it was not the time to back down.

“Can I know what kind of tests? I may be immortal but I can still feel pain you know,” - He asked, worrying that it could get out of control.

“Some can be invasive, but you can refuse to take part in them.” - Komui ensured - “Here’s a double contract: to join the Order and to accept the tests. You can take your time to read.”

In the face of a contract, Allen felt a bit more at ease. He would know what they wanted and what they could do for him in return. Taking the papers and giving it a read, he shivered lightly. It would hurt, but it wasn’t something impossible or too demanding, so grabbing a pen over the desk, he signed where he was supposed to.

“Alright, so let’s do this.”

With a nod, the supervisor signaled the head of the division to begin. The first test was nothing more than to test his resistance against sunlight, using special panels installed on the ceiling as part of a defense system that recreated the light.

It was not as bad as the midday sun, but it was still strong. Allen managed to stand up for four minutes before his forces disappeared and had to get on his knees, but in the end, he didn't have any strength left and ended up lying on the floor.

"Okay, it's enough." - Komui said to Bakk, who turned off the lights and wrote down what they witnessed. Of course it was also being recorded. 

Grumbling, the white haired one slowly raised up on his feet. Ah, he really hated this effect on his body. 

"You said to Kanda that you don't need to feed yourself only with blood. But do you feel thirsty in the face of it? If you're too hungry, do you lose control?" - Bakk asked, knowing well that when vampires reached an extreme state, they would lose their reasoning and attack making no distinction between friend and enemy.

"I don't feel thirsty even if I'm bathed with blood and when I'm too hungry, I get grumpy as any normal human would be. I don't go berserk because of it, if that's what you want to know." - He guaranteed. Truth is, there were times he even fainted out of hunger because he was against attacking humans. 

"But you actually bit Kanda, didn't you?" - The supervisor asked in a playful tone, raising one brow while looking at the vampire. 

"I… Uh, yes. But he's a special case! His blood smells really good! Not just smell but also taste good. Even so, I refrained myself from doing it again." - He justified himself, feeling nervous. 

Bakk and Komui looked at each other and then looked at Kanda, who was standing there with crossed arms, not saying a word. They had to hold their laugh for the present moment. 

"Okay, so let’s put it to test, Walker." 

Saying that, Bakk went to a cupboard and removed a bag of blood from inside. Using a stylus, he ripped it straight to let the contents spread everywhere. It was fresh blood, collected just before the two arrived. So it would smell good to any vampire. 

"... I wonder who will clean this afterwards. Your white clothes will get stained if you don't change it while it's wet." - Allen advised with an undisturbed countenance.

"Don't you feel anything about this blood?" - The blonde one asked, coming closer to the albino. He couldn't notice any changes in his expression or behaviour so far. 

"It smells average, but that's it."

"Y-you can tell the taste by the smell?"

"Sometimes, but, is this relevant?" - Allen asked, a bit confused. 

"Okay, I was just curious. So, if I cut myself right now, in front of you, will you still be unmoved?"

"I would stop you from doing this, why to cut yourself just to prove something? You won't heal fast from it and would feel pain for days. That's a dumb thing to do."

"You have a sharp tongue as far as I can see. Well, since it's like this…" 

The scientist left it hanging in the air, walking into Kanda's direction and by his face, he had some devilish plan. 

"Kanda, can you give me your hand? I just want to test something." - He said, but the hunter got what the scientist was up to. 

He knew that Allen needed to pass the test, but why not to provoke him a bit? 

"Okay." - Saying that, he held out his hand towards Bakk, who with no traces of guilt made a generous cut in his palm. 

The blood started to drip, bright red against the floor. It would be healed soon, but probably this would be enough to test the white-haired one. 

Allen felt his mouth fill with saliva just from the smell that spread in the room. Damn, it was really good and inviting, but he didn't take a step in any direction. He just looked worriedly in the direction of the brunette.

"Hm, why are you looking at me like that? Drinking it from my hand isn't good?" - Kanda provoked, raising a smirk over his face - "Maybe you prefer to take it directly from the source?"

As soon as he said it, the hunter unbuttoned his collar, exposing his neck purposefully. It was entertaining to see Allen biting his own lips, squirming in obvious desire to bite him. Even looking famished he was adorable. 

"You stupid samurai!! Stop making it harder to endure!! I'm gonna beat you! I'm about to droll here and you give me this smirk?! F*ck you!" - Allen cursed, almost actually letting the drool drip. But without moving a foot from where he was.

The dark haired man couldn't help but laugh to himself, while cleaning the blood out of his hand. His vampire was just too cute.

Observing everything, including the interaction between them, the scientist thought it was really a fantastic kind of vampire who could control the impulse by blood, even in the face of what he most liked to drink. At least this guaranteed that they would be safe either in daily life or in battle.

"Reality proved to be as you said about your blood thirsty. So, do you mind explaining about your immortality? What do you mean with it?"

"It's not as complicated as it may sound" - The white-haired one started, trying to not flip the bird towards Kanda. Why did Kanda go this far? - "Things that can kill humans won't kill me because of my vampire side, but at the same time, things that can kill a vampire won't kill me because of my human side. One cancels out the other." - He explained, trying to make it easy to understand. Even he, himself, wasn't sure about what happened.

"I see… So, holy water?"

"It burns, but not that much. Mostly my left arm."

"Silver bullets?"

"Do the same as normal bullets."

"Holy weapons?"

"They can hurt me, but I won't die even if it hits a vital point."

"Wooden stake? Garlic?"

"Isn't that outdated? Uh… I can even eat garlic. I didn't go through the experience of a wooden stake to be able to tell you."

"That's fascinating!!! Can you use blood arts? As the true vampires?"

"Yes, but not for too much time or I'll fall down exhausted." 

"I see, incredible! Amazing to say the least! Can we see a proof of what you're saying? I mean, you have Kanda just there with a holy weapon." - Bakk asked excitedly, wanting to see it with his own eyes.

At the request, the white-haired one sighed. He had seen in the contract that he would have to prove it, so even though he didn't like to feel pain, it was a necessary evil. Looking at the hunter, he gave an awkward smile.

"Kanda, can you unsheathe Mugen, please?"

Upon hearing the request, Kanda knew that nothing good would come of it, but he still obeyed it and drew his sword. He was uncomfortable with what his little leech could do.

"What do you intend to do?"

"Point it at my heart." - Allen kindly asked, positioning himself in front of his beloved samurai. Letting go of the previous anger.

"Are you out of your damn mind?" Kanda growled, brows furrowed. “Innocence only kills evil but the sword is still a sword.”

“Even if I do die, this heart that no longer beats normally is already yours." - The smaller one guaranteed with a peaceful expression, holding the sword's tip in front of his chest.

"This is not the time to flirt, Moyashi!" - Kanda scowled, but he knew that the other would not change his mind.

"It's fine. Now, hold it firmly or I'll feel even more pain, okay?"

Swallowing hard, the brunette nodded and held the sword hilt firmly. It was a vision he would never want to have again, of Allen walking towards him as the sword pierced him. It was obvious how much he was in pain, but he kept smiling to make sure everything was fine, until blood started to trickle out of the corner of his mouth. He went on until the chest was against the tsuba.

"... This hurts terribly… Hmn… Kanda, please, pull it out in one go." - He begged, breathing hard.

Without a second thought, the hunter pulled it out, feeling sick with the bloody sight of his Moyashi. As soon as he saw him wobble, he held him close for a while. With so many ways to prove it, did it have to be that way? This stupid guy! 

"Is this enough?" - He asked, holding his increasing anger, while staring fiercely at the two scientists. 

"Yes, it's all recorded. We have enough proof that Mr. Walker won't come against us and won't lose control either. We'll send these info to the other bases and also an announcement will be made of his entrance. Congratulations, Allen, you're in." - Komui said, using a tissue to clean up the cold sweat on his forehead.

He would never imagine that he would see such a scene right before his eyes. And also, Kanda's eyes were terrifying at the moment. 

"Hmn… You know I won't do anything against someone here. But, what is my guarantee that I'll be safe?" - Allen asked, taking some deep breath. He was feeling dizzy after losing blood, but better being pierced than having to regenerate a body part. 

"I can bet that no one will dare to mess with you knowing that Kanda favors you. BUT, tomorrow we will have a meeting to introduce you to others. An uniform will be provided as well and your training with Fou will be scheduled." 

Komui passed some more instructions and guidelines before dismissing them.

Allen was still feeling some pain as he accompanied Kanda out of the office, but it was a smooth interview considering that it was Black Order. 

Shortly, he would be Kanda's roommate. Not just for the hunter to keep an eye over him, but because beside the brunette, no one would like to share their places with an almost vampire thing. And even though it wasn't much, Allen still needed to drink blood from someone. 

While they were walking to the hunter's room, he frowned. 

"Thinking about it, doesn't it seem like they said 'okay, be welcome and take Kanda as your lunch box'?" - He asked, just seeing the other raising one brown with a serious look.

"Are you sure that it's ME the lunch box here? You better think again." - He warned, narrowing his eyes and soon enough, a little smirk showed up. 

Flushing instantly, the albino felt the urge to bite his own tongue. He should think better about what to say to this canny hunter or he would be caught by an unexpected counter attack!!! But... Being by his side was the best way to live for sure.

"Can I ask you something, Moyashi?" 

"What's it?"

"Why do you choose to be stabbed? You could have done any other thing to prove your words."

"I thought it was the best way to show that they can't kill me. Besides, it is better than beheaded." - He explained calmly, massaging his chest where the wound had already healed. 

"Fine. But don't make me do it again, you scared the shit out of me." - Kanda admitted, resting his hand on top of the fluffy white head and messing it.

"Okay, I won't!"

"Good. Hm, why did people call you merciless before? And how did you make a living in NY? I haven't seen you working or going somewhere. And NY is a pretty expensive place to live in. I should know." - He asked out of curiosity now that it came back to his mind. 

"Gamble. I could rip the pockets of the best poker player on the cassinos, that's why they knew it was bad news when I entered the doors. That's also how I gathered my money ~." Allen playfully said.

Out of all things, Kanda would never imagine that. This little leech was slippery and tricky in all ways. Huh, he believed that days would become funnier with this guy around.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Passing the sidewalk in front of the building with a parasol, a thin girl with purple hair was talking to someone on the phone.

"Yes, I'm pretty sure it's here. Wow, you hold such a grudge for them, hu, hu. Okay, I'll send the location to you, bye-bye."

Lifting her face to get a better look at the place, she let a few laughs echo. They had finally found one.

The end - or to be continued?

**Author's Note:**

> [Liked our work? Search for us on Instagram! Allen's done by " _.coskyandi._ " and Kanda's done by "kanda.yuu.kun"]


End file.
